mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmaline
Emmaline is a mermaid queen in episode 22 of Season 1, and episode 1 of season 3 from the show Sofia the First. Emmaline is voiced by Jodi Benson. Biography Emmaline is mother of Cora and Oona. She first appears after Sofia follows Cora and Oona back to the coral castle. Oona and Emmaline both have a dispute over the Floating Palace's presence in the cove and they discover Sofia followed her daughters home. She tells her daughters and Sofia about the attack on her Kingdom and that that's why her people avoid going up to the surface. Sofia tries to assure her that the humans on the ship mean no harm but Emmaline and her chief advisor, Plank, don't take her seriously both because they think she's a mermaid and because they know she's a child. When Plank proposes that Emmaline uses her trident to conjure a storm to blow the ship out of the cove, Emmaline is against the plan because it might sink the ship. Sofia offers to go up and get the humans to move the ship on their own. When Plank asks her how she would do that, she reveals she's really a human and that the ship belongs to her family. Emmaline and her subjects are all shocked by this revelation except Oona, who knew all along. When Sofia give her her word that she'll get the ship to leave immediately, Emmaline orders her to do so and to never come back. When Sofia comes back and tells her that Oona has been kidnapped and when Plank accuses her family of doing so, Emmaline warns Sofia that she has until sundown to return her daughter or she'll use her trident to sink the Floating Palace. When time is up and Oona still doesn't come back, she uses her trident to conjure a storm. Sven, who saw the sea monster that Sofia said abducted Oona with his own eyes, stops her before it gets too fierce and leads her to where Oona is being held where she is reunited with Oona who tells her that Sofia was telling the truth all along and that Sofia saved her. After apologizing to Sofia and stopping the storm, she becomes friends with Sofia's family. She makes a non-speaking appearance in the episode, "Cool Hand Fluke" where she watched, along with Cora, as Oona's band performed a song, thanking the Royal Family, for throwing a party for them. She later appears again in "Return to Merroway Cove", preparing a performance for the Enchancia Royal Family. However, Oona, upset about what little skills she has with the Mermaid Comb, asks Emmaline to teach her more advanced skills, but Emmaline refuses, saying she is too young and will teach her them when she is older. Later on, Emmaline is summoned by Sven when he tells her that Oona and Cora have misused the Mermaid Comb and her Trident, as Oona summoned a powerful sea twister, and Cora tried to stop it with the Trident, but could not aim it properly. Emmaline arrives and dispels the sea twister herself, before reprimanding her daughters for their irresponsibility, grounding them to the palace until further notice. However, when they apologize and tell the truth about what happened, she permits them to still take part in the performance, agreeing to start their punishment tomorrow. The performance goes on without much trouble after that. Gallery Screenshots Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Animated Merpeople Category:Queens